characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Moira
Moira O'Deorain is a support hero in Overwatch. She is a geneticist and member of Talon's inner council. Background O'Deorain made her debut a decade before the current events of Overwatch, publishing a controversial paper telling of a methodology for creating a custom genetic programs that could alter DNA at a cellular level. This was seen as a promising step towards conquering dieseases and disorders. Despite this, she gained much dissent from peers due to her experiments being somewhat unethical, as well as the fact that other geneticists couldn't replicate her studies. Rather than improving her status in the scientific community, it actually damaged her repuation quite a bit. Despite her poor reputation, she got a surpising job offer from Blackwatch, Overwatch's covert ops division. She was personally recruited by Gabriel Reyes, who wanted input on decisions relating to genetics. Thanks to her job in Blackwatch, she was able to continue her research as well as create technology for the organization. During her work, she had many interactions with other Blackwatch members, such as Jesse McCree and Genji Shimada. One of her many experiments was working on Reyes himself, giving him superhuman characteristics and causing his cells to generate and decay at incredible speeds. Her employement was a close-guarded secret, until being discovered after the Venice incident. After Overwatch was shutdown, she had to resort to rather unconventional means of funding. She joined the scientific collective that founded the city of Oasis, becoming their Minister of Genetics. Yet some rumored that Moira had been getting funding from Talon for years, in return for them using her results for their gain. By the time Doomfist had returned, Moira was already a high-ranking official in Talon. Powers and Abilities * '''Biotic Grasp: '''By expending biotic energy, Moira is able to both heal allies and damage enemies. Damaging enemies causes Moira to be healed, as well as refilling her biotic energy. Healing energy has a range of 15 meters, while decaying energy has a range of 21. * '''Biotic Orb: '''Moira launches a rebounding orb of biotic energy, moving at a rate of 20 meters per second. She can either choose a healing orb that heals nearby allies and herself, or a decaying orb that damages enemies. * '''Fade: '''Moira teleports a short distance, making her invulnerable while teleporting. * '''Coalescense: '''Moira releases a stream of biotic energy, healing allies and bypassing barriers to damage opponents. This has a reach of 30 meters. Equipment * '''Biotic Grasps: '''Devices attached to her hands that allow her to heal allies and damage enemies. Feats Strength None Speed None Durability None Skills * Incredibly smart, being able to create technology that can change DNA at a molecular level. * Isn't held back by ethics, testing on animals, other humans, and even herself. Weaknesses * '''Superiority Complex: '''So self-obsessed that she completely disregards the results of her expieriments in her thirst of knowledge. * '''Poor Reputation: '''Her sadistic nature and lack of ethics makes her rather unpopular in the scientific community. Fun Facts * Moira is Irish Category:Overwatch Category:Scientists Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Healers Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Characters